Breaking Point
by ZebraaLovee
Summary: 15 year old JB moves to Gotham City to live with her Unlce, Harvey Dent. But, what is she suppose to do when an evil clown villan threatens her life? Will she stay stong, or will he just get her to her breaking point? Review, please. :
1. Chapter 1

I have to pee. And sitting in the back of a bumpy Durango wasn't helping my current situation. In fact, all of those little bumps were almost making my bladder explode. But, I refuse to tell my parents.

The sun was a bright orange orb glowing in the sky. At 9:15, the sky was alight with pink and purple clouds. Throughout the day, I had just sat in the back, watching the sky, listening to music. Angry, hardcore, metal, thrash music. I am not an angry child I just… Okay, yeah, I'm pretty much pissed. You see, for a while now, I have been in a living situation that wasn't the greatest for any child. My parents constantly fought, arguing even over the tiniest of decisions. Whether it was the dining room paint color, or monthly bills, they always have to pick at each other, exposing weaknesses and bringing up the past, which probably would end up to a fight that had nothing to do with what the were actually fighting about. So, finally, my parents realized that this was messing me up, (not really, I just didn't want to be around them anymore.), and they are sending me to live with my Uncle, Harvey Dent.

Don't get confused, though. My name is Jocelyn Bernice Colas, ( I prefer JB), and I'm related through my mother, who is now Nicole Colas, who used to be Nicole Dent. Anyways, back to what's happening…

As the car rumbled to a slower pace, I looked up, seeing Heaven on Earth, a rest area. As soon as the car slows down enough, I yank off my seat belt, and jump out of the car. My parents roll down their windows, and tell me off for doing some so 'incredibly stupid, your father would have done that if he wasn't driving!', or 'shut up women!'

Ignoring them, I dash to the facilities, and slip into the first stall I come too, squat, and pee.

"Ahhh." I say as I feel relieved. Okay, now I guess this is too much, so I'll skip all the other steps. As I unlock the stall and make my way to the mirror, I look up at my face. My medium length brown curls surround my face, with a purple pre-wrap, (A/N : I really do have purple pre-wrap by the way. And I really do have curly hair. Haha XD), headband that isn't holding back my side swept bangs, my aviators are atop my head, and my plaid bag is on my arm. I adjust my black soccer shorts, and pull my purple camisole a little lower, but then quickly pulling it back up so that my cleavage doesn't show… that much. (A/N purple was/is my fav color, not because of the Joker, but he does enhance my like, though. :) My black and purple slip on Vans complete my look, and I scrub my hands with some soap. As I'm finishing up, I hear more people walking into the restroom. Two older women.

"It's a disaster, that Gotham City. Criminals running amuck like animals escaping from the zoo! Why, I wouldn't live there, even if it was the last place on God's Earth!" One of the ladies exclaim, rolling her eyes, and placing a hand on her heart.

"I must agree with you, Agatha. That town is no place for anyone. And that other fellow, the Clown or Jack? He's a real madman." The second one adds.

"Joker, Meredith, it's the_ Joker_. Not the Clown, though he certainly does look like one." Agatha corrects. My jaw dropped, I run from the bathroom, and back to the car, where my parents are fighting again. I quickly put my earphones in, and blast August Burns Red to drown out the argument. As the car starts again, I get to thinking, which I do often.

_Well isn't this just going to be great, I get to go to a city where death is around ever corner. Hurrah! Whatever. This guy isn't going to bother me. Besides, what the heck would he want with me? I'm 15. I can't have any possible meaning, pssh or even threat to this wacko. _

Soon, the 9 hour drive is down to 15 minuets, and I can see the city coming into sight. As we cross the bridge, I am amazed. The sun is setting, casting an almost gold glow across the city's sky scrapers and really tall office buildings. The air around the car swirls with noises from honking horns to quacking ducks in the water below the bridge.

As Dad tries to maneuver around the cities 3 lane traffic and such, I simply gawk out my window. It looks like all of those NYC scenes you see in all of the Hollywood movies. People bustling about, walking here and there, cell phone in one hand, Blackberry in the other. Banks, offices, stores, parallel parked cars, (mostly the expensive kinds), and more greeted my eyes.

Dad pulls into a parking lot in front of a large, very expensive looking, apartment building. As we get out of the car, I look up, as in UP. I have to tilt my head all the way back in order to assure my self that there is an end to the building. Quickly, I'm ushered in by my stressed parents, and we come to the front desk. Dad clears his throat.

"Excuse me, we're here to drop our daughter off? Uh, for Harvey Dent?" My Dad says, almost nervously, as though cities intimidate him. Which, I bet they do. Before the the secretary can get in a word, a blond haired man walks through the elevator doors.

"Nicole! JB! How are you guys?" He questions with a huge smile on his face, showing off all of his sparkling white teeth.

"Oh, Harvey! Just great!" My Mom gushes, as he embraces her. As he releases her, everyone, as in Dad, Mom, and Harvey, turn to me.

" 'Sup." I say with a nod of my head.

"Uh, nothing much. You?" Harvey says, kind of with a uh-I-didn't-know-your-daughter-was-a-gangster tone. Which is not true. I am the farthest thing from gangster. Not even the slightest. It's just that you can clearly point out, without saying so, with less words, that you don't want to be where you are.

"Oh, JB is just having fun. She doesn't _realize _how much this means to us." My mother excuses. I shrug my shoulders with half a smile to Harvey.

"Well, I'll get the bags, and then, we can be off." Dad awkwardly says, as he swiftly walks to the car. While Dad gets the bags, Mom and Harvey begin to talk in hushed tones, which leaves me to take a look at my surroundings. The floor is marble tiles, and the Front Desk is reflecting gold. The furniture consists of several groups of chairs, each in a foursome, with white material and gold designs that look etched into the fabric.

As Dad staggers back into the lobby with my two duffels, I walk up to help him. I take one, and smile.

"Thanks, Dad." I say quietly, with a small smile. He returns the favor, of smiling back at me.

"No problem, kiddo." We return to mom and Harvey, who quickly wrap up their conversation.

"Well, JB, remember, mind your manners, and make sure you don't cause Uncle Harvey any trouble. You hear?" My mom reminds me, only for the 500th time this day. I nod my head, and give each of my parents a hug. I wave until they leave the lobby, leaving me, Harvey, the receptionist, and a couple walking out of the second elevator. Harvey helps me with my luggage, and we head to the other elevator.

Harvey presses the button for the 17th floor. The building has 22 floors in all.

"Sooo, whats your life like, HD?" I casually start, leaning against the elevator wall, which is also shiny gold. For a second, he looks confused. "You know, what do you do and stuff..?" I prompt again.

"No, I got that part, JB, whats with the whole, HD? You could just call me Uncle Harvey, Uncle H, Harv.." He trails off.

"Mm, neh. HD fits. Besides, if I called you 'Uncle Harvey," I used my fingers for quotations, " You sound like you're a billion years old. HD makes you sound cooler." I explain to him. He nods his head with a smile, as though it explains everything. Though I know it doesn't.

A couple of seconds tick by, without either of us saying anything, then HD breaks the silence, with a question.

"Uhm, so, uh, tonight there is this big party, with lots of people," He starts kind of nervous, " And , if you wanted to go, then you can. There are going to be other teens there, too, so you wouldn't be alone. I thought this would be a good chance for you to meet some people, get to know them, a little bit. it's a big party… yeah. For the Gotham City Police Department. Or, GCPD. Yeah, so, Rachel could take you dress shopping, even, if you wanted. Sound fun?"

_Party. Me? Rich people, boys. Possible friends. Hmmm, I wonder if this is a BIG party? _Thoughts and sarcasm ran through my head, as I tried to comprehend each one.

"Who's Rachel?" I say slowly, as though my answer depends on who the lady is.

"Oh, haha, uh, Rachel's kind of my girlfriend." He slightly blushed. "Actually, she's waiting back at my penthouse, which is… here." He times the 'here' with the ding of the elevators floor indication. As we walk a couple of feet down the hallway, I see someone exit their apartment. He looks at me, then at Harvey.

" A guest, Mr. Dent?" He inquires casually, nodding at me.

" Yeah, she's my niece, her name is JB. And she will be staying here, for a while." HD says to his neighbor. The neighbor nods, and started towards the elevator. HD led me to his apartment, I mean, penthouse, which is probably what everyone has in this building, and opens the door.

The first thing I noticed was how nice, not to mention big, the whole penthouse looked. Its very open, and has a nice feel to it. The second thing was a women sitting in an arm chair. I assumed her to be Rachel. She smiles a nice smile at me, and I immediately like her. She seems nice. HD shuts the door behind us, and Rachel walks toward us and my stuff.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Dawes. You must Be Jocelyn. Harvey has told me so much about you." She says kindly.

"Well, HD has told me almost nothing about you. So, uh, hi to you." I reply. Rachel laughs. I chuckle along.

"So, did you hear about the party for tonight? You probably want to get something to wear, so I though we could shop, and maybe get more friendly?" Rachel offers me. I nod in response.

"Well, if you guys want to head out, then I can just put all of your stuff in your room, and you guys can go out." HD says as he lifts my bags away from the entrance way. As Rachel and I head out, I take in the whole place. Everything is great. I'm already liking it here. But, I knew, deep down, that something was going to happen. I couldn't put my finger on it, but maybe it was something to do with the fact that I was in a city with America's most wanted.

**All right, how did you like the first chapter? If you did, send a review, if not, send one anyways. I know, no major Villains or anything to start, but hey, we'll get there. I'm already working on chapter two, so don't go anywhere! : And if there are any grammar mistakes, don't review on that. I know that I have some, like as in I switch 'tenses' from present to 2****nd**** or something like that. ANYWAYS. Click the review button. :**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any publicly recognizable characters. So yeah, on with the show. :**

After about 2 hours of shopping and going to some of the best stores in the city, Rachel and I returned to HD's penthouse. He wasn't there, though he had left a note for me saying that he needs me to be ready by 8:45, so that we can get the party at 9. Rachel leaves, saying we'll see each other at the party. I look around the penthouse, and after about 10 minutes, I finally find my room.

It's a simple room, not too small, but not huge. My bags are on the floor, next to my twin sized bed. One whole wall of the room is made of glass, and has an excellent view of the city. The only problem I see with it, is that I can't stand windows that have no shades drawn at night over them. It creeps me out. I sigh. I'll deal with it later.

I start to rummage through my shopping bags, and finally come up with tonight's outfit. A deep purple dress with spaghetti straps, knee length. I pair it with the silver heels, and a number of silver bangles, with a silver chain to match.

I take a quick shower, and then drying my hair, and putting in the product so that my hair doesn't turn into a poof, and I use a clip, for decoration. I check the time, 8:30. Quickly, I slipped into my new dress, strapped on my heels, and clicked on my jewelry. Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on my makeup, I hear someone opening and closing the front door.

"HD?" I call out.

"Yeah, here. You ready to go?" He calls back.

"You bet. Lets go." I say, as I walk to the front door.

"Nice dress." He acknowledges with a nod of his head.

"Uh, nice…tie?" I comment back, though it sounds more like a question. We both laugh, and head for the elevator.

"So, I trust that you and Rachel had a good time?" He tries to start some conversation.

"Yeah, we did. She's pretty cool. Nice job." We laugh again, and soon we are in the lobby. We step out through the revolving door, after HD says goodnight to the receptionist, and a black Hummer is waiting for us.

"Whoa, man. Nice ride." I say, gawking at the sleek black car in front of us.

"Yeah, I guess. Comes with being a lawyer for the city of crime." He says, almost grimly. But then turns to me, and fakes a smile. I fake one back, and we get in, and drive to the party.

Once we're on the streets, I a though occurred to me. "Where _is _this party?"

"It's at Bruce Wayne's. It was really nice of him to give a party for the Police Department, especially with what going on now." He looks at me, as though he is waiting for me to ask what is the latest treachery in Gotham. I don't really care to know, so I just nod, with an 'Ah.', then look out the window for the rest of the ride, while HD is on his phone.

After 15 minutes of maneuvering Gotham's city traffic, we pull up to another grand apartment complex, which is probably full of more penthouses, and we get out while the driver parks the car. Rachel is waiting for us at the door. My heels click as I walk to greet her, slightly leaving HD behind, since he is _still _on his phone call.

"Hey, Rae!" I exclaim when I see her.

"Hey J!" She exclaims with the same enthusiasm. We burst into a fit of giggles, and then wait a couple more seconds until HD snaps his phone shut, and walks to join us.

"Ready, ladies?" He says, as he offers an arm to each of us, and we walk inside of the building. A man is waiting by the elevator.

"Master Wayne's party, I assume?" The man asks.

"Yeah, thanks." HD nods to him as the guy presses a button for the elevator.

" Floor 21, Mr. Dent." He says as the doors open, and us three step inside.

As the elevator climbs to the top of the building, I feel the nerves building up inside of me. I'm not the greatest at making friends, and I am just praying to gummy bears that these kids are going to be nice to me. The elevator hit's the final ding, and we arrive at our destination, The Party. As in _the _party.

As another butler dude opens the door for us, I am shocked. Wayne's place is even better than HD's. Especially the view. All of a sudden, four girls come running and squealing towards us.

"Mr. Dent! Is this your niece?" One of them says so excited and bubbly, I could almost knock her lights out. How happy will she be then? I wonder…

"Yes, this is JB, and, if you want, you can all hang out… and uh, do girl stuff…" He says almost awkwardly. I silently laugh to myself as he says that. Ha ha ha.

"Well, come on, we want you to meet everyone else, JB!" Another girl giggles, as she takes my hand, and leads me to a group of 6 guys.

"I'm Missy," The girl who grabbed my hand says, " And that's Carrie, Addie, Collette, Jake, Matt, Cameron, Moose, Eddie, and Michael." She points to everyone.

"So, have you heard?" One of the guys ask, I think its Matt, but I cant be sure.

"Hear what…" I say slowly, as if I didn't understand him the first time.

"About the Joker."

"Bits and pieces, I guess, not much."

"Oh, shut up, Matt. Don't scare the new girl away from us." Says another guy, Jake? Well, at least I've got some of the names down. All of a sudden, a glass is being tapped, and a man with brown hair starts to make a toast.

"That's Bruce Wayne," Collette whispers into my ear," Isn't he a hunk?" She giggles quietly as he finishes up his speech. Then, I hear another voice, and unfortunately, its HD, and he's making a toast too. A toast about _me._

"Thank you, Bruce, for that nice introduction. I just wanted to say, thanks for this great party, from all of us who are here. Also, I would like everyone to meet my niece, who will be staying at my place until things at home for her calm down. We're glad you're here, JB." He finishes with a nod in my direction. People start to clap, and look around for me, and then nod their heads at me, as if that qualifies as a welcome. My new friends mock the adults by nodding and trying to look solemn, but instead cracking up. I laugh along with them. They aren't that bad. I thought they were going to be snotty and act like they were better than me, but they are better than that. They treat me like a person, but I know that questions are soon to come. They always do. But, for some reason, I don't care with these people, they're nice. And here comes the first question. Oh hurrah.

"So, why did you move to Gotham?" Moose asks me. The group is stand in a circle, but I'm not in the middle, which is nice.

"Oh, well. My parents, they uh…" Before I could explain, Matt interrupts me.

"They're dead? Oh man, I am so sorry." He said, genuinely. I just look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Uhm, no. Actually, I bet they want each other dead, but whatever. They just fight a lot, and I couldn't stand it anymore, and I guess Mom could tell, so she sent me here." I say, looking around the group. Some of the guys smacked Matt in the head. The girls and I laughed. Soon, we were just talking, and having a good time. As I look around the room, I cant seem to find HD.

"Hey, did you guys see my Uncle anywhere?" I quickly ask.

" No, sorry." Addie says to me, as well as some of the others. Huh, that's weird. I wonder where he--

My thoughts are cut short by a gun blast. Then, came a voice and some screams.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," The voice says, " We are tonight's entertainment. Just one question, where is Harvey Dent? Huh? Anybody seen him?" I see the man, and he has face paint on his face, (NO WAY!), and was wearing a purple coat. His hair was green, and he was holding a gun. A big gun.

He walked quickly, and then turned to a man. "Have you seen Harvey? I just need to ask him. Just a little something." When the man didn't answer, he did. "No. I'll settle for his loved ones." Some of my friends look at me, frightened. I feel the same way. Thankfully, before the creepy Clown man can see what the others are looking at, (me), another voice is heard.

"We aren't intimidated by thugs." An old man bravely states to the Clown dude.

"Joker." Matt frightfully whispers in my ear, keeping his eyes on the guy.

"You know, you remind me of my father. And I hated my father." The Joker growls at the man, putting a knife to his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone step forward out of the crowd. Its Rachel!

"Well, hello Beautiful." The Joker tries to push back his unruly hair, which just falls back into his face. He slowly walks up to Rachel, and grabs her face, and puts the knife on her cheek. I can't hear what he's saying to her, but she looks so scared. I _have_ to do something. No, that would stupid. But, I cant just leave Rachel. All of a sudden, she punches him or something.

"A little bit of a fight in you, I like that." He says, a little threateningly.

"Then your going to love me." A deep voice rumbles. It's a guy in a bat suit. What. The. Hell. This is the craziest town I have ever been in. Wow. Then, the bat guys starts to beat up all of the Joker's men, and the Joker himself. Then, the Joker grabs Rachel, and he's by and open window. Can't be good.

"Let her go." The bat man rumbles again.

"Mm, poor choice of words, Batman." The Joker laughs hysterically as he lets Rachel fall out of the window.

"Oh my God." I whisper. Oh no, I have to sneeze. I try to bite the end of my tongue, (A/N this really does work, if you feel you have to sneeze. Bite the end of your tongue, and you wont! Except for JB.. :) but it's too late. I sneeze, and its kind of loud. The Joker whips around, and starts to push his way through the crowd, which is easy since everyone backs away, leaving me to face this crazy guy, alone.

"Oh oh! I know who you are! Harvey's niece! Like I said, I'll settle for loved ones, too." He says as he pulls me by my wrist. I am not, by any means, going any where with this physco. I drop to the floor, so that he stops, and whirls around. He glares at me on the ground.

"Up." He growls menacingly at me. I shake my head, and refuse to move. He yanks me off the

floor, pressing the knife against my cheek, as he did with the old man and Rachel.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" He asks, as if I would be interested.

"No." I bluntly say.

"Well, I can tell you how you got yours." As he slowly puts the blade to the corner of my mouth. A rush of adrenaline saves my ass. I knee him in the groin, and pull myself away.

"So, you're a fighter too?" He grunts, as he walks quickly to me, and one of his goons, who I have completely forgotten about, (Nice job, JB.), hits my head. I feel pain burning through my skull, but before I can cry out, I feel myself slipping, and the last thing I remember is the Joker's smile, as I collapse.

**Mmk, dismiss the times and everything in the first chapter. Pretend that that was the first day of JB being in Gotham, and this is the second day, and that she spent all day with Rachel. Kay? Kay. Review, pleeeeeeeeease! : **


	3. Chapter 3

I am alone. Alone. Can you believe it? Here I sit, in this dank, dark, cold, lifeless room, and I am utterly alone. With a headache, might I add. And my jaw is sore. Plus, I am tied to a chair. My arms behind the back of the chair, and my legs strapped to the legs. My thighs and ass are bound, as well as my stomach and chest. Got to get out, got to get out. My thoughts are racing. I look up, but the widows are up high, and by the looks of it, its still night, or maybe the next. I can't tell. 

"Harvey!" I gasp, as I finally remember what happened. Did the Joker end up with what he wanted? Was Rachel dead?! "Oh god, oh god." I whisper to myself. I can't help myself. I start to sob. Chest heaving sobs. My lungs ache, I'm hyperventilating, I have no self control. 

"Stop, stop!" I sputter out to myself, knowing full and well its totally pointless. Then, the anger. A monster, building up inside me. I start to kick, and twist. Any way that will help me get free. Suddenly, I roar to myself, out of frustration, desperation, and sadness. This whole thing was warped. This kind of think doesn't happen to average people! Why, why me? My escape attempts become more and more rage filled, and I fall over. 

"Shit." I mutter, as I finally stop crying. I can just imagine what I look like. Mascara and eyeliner running, lips chapped and cracked, a large bump on my head, and now bruised arms from falling over. I use all of me to push my self to the wall. Exhausted, I manage to make it there. I use the wall as leverage, and try to pull myself up, to no avail. So, here I am, alone, on the floor with God knows what, a wreck. A mess. Completely drained. Is this what a hangover feels like?

Voices. That's how this all happened, and is this how its going to end, too? They are getting closer. I panic. What are they going to think if they find me on the floor, half way across the room from where I was suppose to be. 

I don't care. I hope they do something horrible to me. I won't go down with out a fight. I intend to do that until the last second of my life. 

The door handle turns, and reveals two bums, both with the clown masks on. 

"Why the hell is she over there?" One of them dumbly asks the other.

"Because I want to be." I snap, making sure they hear to venom in my tone. 

"Oh, come on. Don't be a bitch now, sweets. Just when the boss was getting ready to meet you and all… You don't want an angry Joker, do you, now?" The second one says, as he and the other goon drag me to the middle of the room. I start to protest, and I try to wiggle and twist again. 

"Sheesh, calm down, kid." One of them says, exasperated. I ignore him, and keep at it. 

"I said STOP!" One of them screams at me, slapping my across the face, the blow knocking me down, not my sorry attempts to escape. I close my eyes tight, waiting for the impact of the cold floor. It comes faster than I expected. It feels like my skull is splitting in half.

"Shit, nice job dumb ass." The other says to him

"Its just a cut. She'll get over it." Indeed it was. By the pain, I guessed I didn't need stitches, just something to soak up the blood, which I probably wouldn't get. It's warm and salty as the blood drips from my forehead to my lips, then onto my dress. I couldn't help but shed a tear when I thought about who bought me the dress, but then quickly dismissed it. I refuse to cry in front of my captors. 

More foot steps. Who's next? What more can possibly go wrong? Then I think back, as the Joker's smile fills my mind. I grimace. So, the man of the hour finally arrives, huh? 

The Joker steps into the room. And what does he say first?

" What the hell happened to you? Kidnapped or something?" He cackles. I want to swipe that stupid smile off his face. My fists ball behind my back. I let out a frustrated breath, and then, I feel numb. I never want to move again. Totally drained. Can't move anymore. I look up, just moving my eyes, not my head, and see the Joker ordering his goons out, but before they can reach the door, he notices my head.

" I told you not to touch her. Why is she bleeding? This messes up the whole plan, you idiots!" He roars at them, take a small gun from his jacket, and shooting the guy who bitch slapped me. I snap my head up, and stare at him. I am so scared. I am going to die. No, scared isn't even close. I am _terrified_. The Joker notices my reaction. He smiles his abnormally big smile. I hear the dead body being pulled out of the room. I can't stand it. I feel the bile rising in my throat. I whip my head to the side, and puke. I hate blood, and even the sound of a dead body being dragged is enough for me to blow chunks. 

A laugh. A wicked laugh. He is laughing at my reaction. No, not even the right terms, he is cracking up. I look at him through my hair, and he has tears, yes, _tears_ coming to his dangerously, dark eyes. I drop my head in shame.

Once the Joker recovers from his laughing spell, he walks behind me. I hear a chair being dragged, and a light is flipped on, though it's a poor excuse for lighting a room this big. He sits his chair in front of mine. Too close for comfort. He stretches out his legs, which puts me between them. I feel so awkward, I can't even speak. I shut my eyes, wishing this was all over. 

"Let me ask you something, _JB_." He says, mocking my name. "Did you really," he pauses. "Look at me. Look at me!" Joker growls, when I don't. I slowly lift my head. The effort making me feel even more tired than I already was. He continues. " Very good. Now, did you really think that you could have outrun me, or a bullet for that matter, at that party? Did you really?" Joker says, with a dark humor in his voice. 

"I…I d-d-don't know wh-wh-what I was think-inking." I stutter, horrified by his very existence.

" Hmm. Obviously we don't really know each other. Though, I know who you are, you seem to have just heard about me. Tell me, why is that?" He says, as though we're neighbors that were living next to each other for years, and just now meeting.

" Just moved here." I manage to squeak out.

" To live with dear ol' Uncle Harvey? Yes, yes. I could have figured _that _out. But, do you know, that your up for a very high negotiation price? You very existence in the world, which I am sure this will shock you, is wanted. Not only by dear old Uncle, but by the Mob too. Have you heard of them?" He says, in a high pitched tone, as he leans in closer to me. " You see, JB, I know, and they know, that you know, who Batman is. Yup that's right. How do they know? Don't ask me. You can ask them, tomorrow. At one of their group therapy sessions. That's when they all meet together in a warehouse, almost like this one, and talk about all the money their going to steal, and talk to a man on T.V. Sound like fun? I hope so, 'cause you have no choice." He finishes, almost laughing.

They know. But how? I've only been here, what? A grand total of 2 days, and already I'm being abducted by a criminal mastermind and a bunch of gangsters? This is insane. They have to have some other access… Then, it hits me. Like a brick. 

My Dad. Him! It has to be. He's not even my real father. And my mom knew he has some connection some way or another to some type of gang or something. This must be it. I am toast. With butter. And cinnamon sugar. Mm, food sounds really good right now…

"Jim Colas?" I say quietly to myself, my head down again. 

"What, I can't hear you. Speak up." The Joker lifts my head with the tip of his knife. I raise my head obediently, and look directly into his dark, menacing eyes.

"Jim Colas." I say, in a normal voice, all fear gone. Just rage. I _hated him._ I always had. I would always have to act nice to the guy, just so I wouldn't get beaten up. He would always threaten, but it was all talk, no action. Well, I hope he gets his butt whooped by 'The Mob'. Or me. Mwahaha. Oh my God, I sound like the Joker. 

"Ahh. You hate your Dad? Well, hey, me too! I think we're going to be great friends." Joker smirks, and gets up to leave. 

"Hey, wait." I call out, unsure of what the hell I'm doing. 

"Yeah?" He spins around from the door, with a tone that says he is going to enjoy tormenting me later on. 

" Uhm, can I be untied? Just a little bit? Please?" I basically beg. He smiles his wicked grin again. 

"Whhhhy? Why would you _ever _want to do that? You look so comfortable!" He throws his head back and cackles, walking out of the room. I can't stand it anymore. I scream as loud as I can. I end up falling over again. I hear the Joker walking away, laughing his ugly face off. 

"When I am outta here, he's the first one to go." I vow to myself. Then I scream. " YOU HEAR ME, JOKER? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! ONE DAY, I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR DEAD TO ME!" I hope he hears. 

**Ok, I think this is a short one, and I hope I keep Joker in character. Any ideas for the next chappie? Review as fast as you can, so I can get started! Thank youu! :**


	4. Chapter 4

Its really dark. I don't know where I am. I think I'm still in the warehouse. Maybe I've just passed out. Hmm. I could be sleeping. My arms and hands hurt. I think I lying on my back. Yeah, I remember now… I was kicking and screaming after the Joker left. Then, I fell. Maybe I fell asleep, too. Maybe the whole thing was a dream. Wait, is that my name? I hear my name.

"JB, JB, wake up." Someone is saying that. Who? I have to wake up. But my eyes are so heavy. Meh, I don't feel like it. I'm to exhausted. Everything hurts.

Finally, I can open my eyes. There's no one in the room. And I'm still in the chair, in the room, on the floor. I look up at the windows. It looks about afternoon. I wonder if anyone is looking for me.

I feel so weak, just laying here, not doing anything. But, what _can _I do? I'm tied to a fucking chair for Pete's sake. I look around the room, or, I try, because my vision is limited, from being on the floor. I have to get up.

I flip over on my stomach, and try to scrunch up my body, it hurts, but I am going to get up. Then, I push my self backwards, and balance my weight. I'm up. Then, I hear voices, again.

"When will this madness end?" I ask myself, out loud. The door opens, and in steps my captor, with one of his henchies. Oh yay.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine!" He sings. It annoys me how someone can be so happy while seeing someone in pain. I growl at him. He laughs at my reaction. His goon leaves the room. Which makes it me verse Joker. Except, I'm tied to a chair and he has weapons so… I'm screwed.

" You have no idea how much I want to punch that smile off your face." I snarl at him, trying to hide my fear with my anger.

" Mhmm. Let me do that for you." Before I can react, he delivers a blow right to my face. I fall over, but he picks me back up again. " And how did that feel? Great, I expect." He cackles into my ear. I whip my head around, and try to bite his face. I clap my mouth down on his shirt collar and shake my head vigorously from side to side.

"You know," The Joker says, slapping my face away from him, "This was a very expensive suit. I don't need any little bitches messing it up for me." I let out a frustrated sound between a scream and snarl. I sound like an animal. " JB, you really need to… to put a smile on that face." His mood shifting to dangerous. From his pants pocket, he drew out a knife. I gulp.

" This is my favorite one," He says, looking over it as he comes closer to me, " You really should feel honored that I'm going to use it on you." He has a wicked smile playing oh his face. He grabs my jaw with one hand, and puts the blade to the right corner of my mouth. " It doesn't hurt for long, I promise. After all, I would know, wouldn't I?" He 'reassures' with a glint in his black eyes. " You want to know how I got mine?" He nods my head. I can't move. I'm numb.

"Well, I'll tell you. See, I used to be a boy scout, when I was a kid. And, we were all learning about knives. And we each got out own pocket knife. But, when I get mine from the leader, I'm not smiling enough for him. And so, you know what he says? He says, 'lets put a smile on that face', and BAM!," His sudden exclamation makes me jump, " He carves one, right on to my face. Great story, isn't it?" He says, and cut through my cheek. It hurts. I scream. I feel dizzy. Oh man, my cheek hurts like hell. Just as he goes for the other one, the door is kicked down, by the S.W.A.T. team.

" Drop the knife, Joker! Game is done!" A Police man yells at him.

" Oh no, no, no, Chief, the game is done for _you._" He whips out a shot gun, and shoots the Chief, right between the eyes. I scream even louder.

The Joker turns swiftly, and runs to a secret exit that I didn't see.

" Don't worry about your face, JB, I'll finish it later!" He cackles as he jumps out of a window. I think a car is waiting for him, because through my screams and sobs, I hear a call screeching away.

Suddenly, Police men and women pour into the room. The voices are getting mixed in my head, and everything is too loud. I hear snippets of talk.

"…Oh God, look what he did to her face!"

"…Hurry, we need an ambulance, stat!"

"…poor girl, I hope she's doing ok…"

I can't stay awake any more. I hope I die. My tears are burning my face.

The world is black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everything is too bright. It hurts to look at everything. The walls are white. The sheets are white. Even the light coming through the window is white. If this is Heaven, the God needs to tone down the brightness a little. As everything comes back to me, I lift up my hand to my face. On the right side, I feel a jagged scar, still recovering. My wrists, arms, and any other part of my skin has rope burn and bruises. I feel like the ugliest person in the world. There's a knock at the door. I don't say anything. I refuse to talk to anyone, especially since the doctors hired a shrink to talk to me about the 'incident'.

"JB, there's people here too see you." One of the female doctors says softly. I don't nod, or even look at her. I stare at the bright white wall in front of me, and sit in silence. Harvey and Rachel walk into the room.

"JB, thank God you're all right! We thought that you were gone…" Rachel says, as she kneels beside me. I can't even bring myself to look at her. I thought, all this time, she was dead. That made me mad. I know that it wasn't her fault at all, not even the slightest. But I was angry with her and Harvey about the whole therapy thing. And I was beyond pissed at the Joker. I could care less if he was public enemy number one. I was going to sock him in the face the next time I saw him.

I hear Harvey talking to a doctor. I have lost my respect for the man, and he has lost his coolness. From now on, its just Harvey. No Uncle, or HD. Just Harvey. Because that's all he is to me, just Harvey.

" Why isn't she talking? What happened?" He questions franticly questions the doc.

" Either, A, she is doing it out of shock of the trauma she just experienced, that was only a couple of days ago. Or, B, she is choosing to do so on her own, because she… Because she wants too for her own reasons." Doc replies in a hushed tone. I can't stand this anymore. I tune everything out. Rachel, Harvey, the doctors, everything. I am going to sit here. I run my fingers over the scar on the right side of my face. From my visitors point of view, I knew that couldn't see it. I'm not even sure if they know I have it. That is, until, I hear someone next to me gasp.

During my thinking spell, Rachel has wondered to the other side of my hospital bed, to see what I'm stroking. And, I guess she saw my permanent partial smile. I silence my world again, and close my eyes, trying to drown out the white, almost wishing it was black.

I knew that this whole experience would simply shock my mother. My father, on the other hand. Well, I bet he's already in the city. I hope so, because he's number two on my list for Jocelyn Bernice's Death Row.

Ok. I'm giving up this act of being tough. I could never kill anyone. I just can't. My mind wouldn't be able to function normally or something. I know that I could never kill the Joker either. So, I guess me death threat was an empty one. Just like Jim's threats. Not to mention his promises.

My mother always believed him when he said things would better. Whether we were having our electricity shut off due to the late bill, or not having enough to eat, Jim promised that things would get better. You see, since he had 'connections', hence the Mob, he thought that his old buddies would help him out with his money problem. He never could keep a stable job.

Finally, the Mob obviously cut him off, and that's when dear old Dad gets this grand idea. Send me, his step daughter, to Gotham. He knows that I know about Batman. A lot about Batman. The easiest thing to do when you get to a new place though, is to act stupid. That's why I pretended to be confused and slightly humored by the Batman at the party, trying to mask my recognition. Which, didn't go as planned. Stupid nose. You just had to sneeze, didn't you? I bang my palm against my nose. I guess Rachel and Harvey notice. And so do the doctors who have just entered the room. I hear them talk, as I choose to let them back into my head.

"Doc, what is she doing? What is _wrong _with her? Did he mentally confuse her or something?" Harvey worriedly glances at me. I turn my head, and stare right into his eyes, making mine look lifeless and dull. We hold the gaze for about 5 seconds. He turns back to the doctors. " Help her, please." He begs.

"Harvey, maybe we should just leave. This may be slightly overwhelming for her." Rachel softly takes his hand, and looks back at me. No, back at my scar, which Harvey can see now, since I turned my head. His cheeks burn with red. I can't tell if he's angry or something.

As they move slowly down the hallway, and too the elevator, I see Rachel look back. I meet her eyes, then look away. It kills me to look at her now. I don't know why, but it does.

I've always hated hospitals. And needles. Those are the worst. It's a good thing I'm blocking everything out, or else I probably would feel the IV and other various needles in my arms and veins. I get queasy easily.

As I resurface to the real world, I see more doctors congregate into my room. Some are checking machines, others are looking at my charts. While others are still just talking about me. I hate this. I hate being the lab rat.

I'm filled with a heated rage. I don't care if this stuff is going to save me.

Slowly, trying to not feel the sensation, I pull the needles and IV out of my skin.

" Hey what are you doing?" One of the doctors exclaims as he sees me pulling off all of my medical support. Some other doctors notice too, and start to try and put the crap back in. I will not go down without a fight.

As one hand tries to put back the equipment in me, I smack his hand away. He looks almost dumbstruck. Then tries to smile nicely. That _irritates_ me. The last person I saw smile at me when I pushed, ok, when I _tried_ to push them away, was my captor. Joker.

As the doctor tries to go back again, I punch him square in the jaw. That's what you get for smiling at _my _pain.

Some help up the dazed man, while anther runs out of the room, returning with a vile and a needle. I begin to shake, as I know what's coming next.

" Little girls need to be nice. No more fist throwing from you." A female states, trying to be the boss. She loads up the needle, while other assistants hold down my arms. Then, I remember something.

I HAVE LEGS!

I swing one up, knocking the substance from her hands. She looks appalled at my fit. Then, from the doorway, a slow clap is being heard.

"Very, very nice. I see you _still _have that fight in you. I like that." I recognize the voice to belong to my ex-captor. The Joker.

All of the doctors freeze, struck with fear. And they should be, for good reason.

A couple of the Joker's goons run into the room with guns, and order everyone on the ground. People go, and I'm left to be the center piece of the situation. Again. Hmm, I see a pattern!

I am looking at the Joker, who slowly makes his way to me.

" Nice scar, where did you get that?" He says, making fun of the half smile I have.

" You should know. You were there." I manage to speak. He's in front of me now. He stretches out a hand, and gently runs his finger tips along my permanent grin. I shudder at his touch.

He pulls back his hand, and smiles like the maniac he is.

"Doctor, I'm going to need you to put JB down for a while. I'm thinking she's going to put up anther hissy fit, so, why don't you help me?" Joker looks down at the nurse who is cowering on the floor.

Slowly she rises.

" I'm so sorry." She whispers to me, as she injects the fluid into me. Things get fuzzy, and get black. At least there's no more annoying white.

**All right, how'd you all like that? Come on, please review. I want to know what you think! Any ideas for Chapter Five? Is the Joker in character? Please review! : I'll give you a cookie! **


	5. Chapter 5

My face hurts again. I don't want to open my eyes. I'm afraid of what I'll see.

I can sense someone else in the room. I open my eyes, just a little. There's a blob of purple and green. I'll give you a guess on who it is.

" I see you looking at me." His voice startles me. I jump, and I realize that this time, I'm not tied. Just on a couch or something.

It's a bed. I'm in a room. Ew. I think it's _his _room. I look down. I didn't realize it in the hospital, but I guess Harvey or Rachel brought me clothes and someone changed me. So I'm slightly clean. This time it's a forest green camisole paired with another pair of black soccer shorts. I don't have shoes though.

I look up at him. His paint looks fresh. He's holding something, but I can't tell what it is. His arms are crossed across his chest as he leans against the wall opposite me.

" Guess what, JB?" He sings, as though he has amazing news for me. I simply look at him, trying to read his face. " I said, _guess what._" He practically snarls at me, his tone changing from goofy to gruff.

" What?" I manage a weak reply.

" I finished you smile." He grins madly, licking his lips. That really bugs me. He needs some chapstick or something. He uncrosses his arm. I still can't make out the object he's holding. He slowly waltzes over to the bed, and sits next to me. " See?" He lifts the square object up.

It's a mirror. I look at my face. Can't say he isn't a man of his word.

The scars are jagged, running up as far as his. The skin is mangled, puffy, and red. Some parts are still oozing a little blood. The one on my left cheek looks worse than the right.

" Sorry I couldn't do as good as the doctors, but I'm sure you understand." He sarcastically apologizes. I bury my face in my hands. It burns, but I refuse to look up. I feel myself almost about to cry, but as one tear slips out, it burns my face. I wipe them away, looking back into the face of the devil himself.

" So tell me, JB. How does it feel to be a freak? Just. Like. Me?" Joker asks casually, then dropping his tone to a lower octave at the end.

"Painful." I grimace. I absentmindedly trace the scare on the right side of my face. It doesn't hurt as much as the left. He laughs his chilling laugh at my reaction and reply.

Someone raps on the door. Joker lets out an irritated sigh, and gets up. He walks around the bed to the door. I notice two, both closed. He opens one. I hear the murmur of the voice, and Joker's hushed tone. I fall back, and spread my arms out. The bed is queen sized, with plain white sheets and two pillows. I kick my legs against the bed frame, as they dangle off the edge. I'm short, what can I say? I kick harder and harder, until I feel two sets of eyes glaring at me. I tilt my head back, and stare, and give another good hard kick. Then I stop, and look at the ceiling.

I try to make patterns out of the cracks in the ceiling tiles. I see a bunny, a shoe, a warped dog, and a spider. Wait, that's a real spider. It's HUGE.

I jump up from the bed, and look back at my phobia on the ceiling. Ew ew ew ew. I feel myself shudder involuntarily. I feel the Joker and his employee looking at me, with eyebrows raised.

" Uh, there is a fucking huge spider on the ceiling, and, uhm. It's probably going to eat me." I mumble, embarrassed.

For the second time, Joker laughs in my face about my fear. He shoos away his henchman, and shuts the door. Laughing all the while. I back up to the wall, and slide down to the floor. I moan in humiliation. He crosses the room back to me and stands in front of me. Still cackling. I pull my knees up to my chest, and put my face down on them, wrapping my arms around my shins.

Joker grabs my forearms, and I jerk my head up, trying to pull back my arms. I don't want him to touch me. I _hate._ him. I _despise_ this maniac. He simply grips my arms tighter.

"Your afraid of a spider, on the ceiling, when you are alone in a room with a mass murderer." He manages to say, through fits of giggles. I slowly nod my head, as in 'duh'. He picks up on my action.

Slap. On my left cheek. It burns my scar. It feels like its splitting. I wrench my arms away from him, and cradle my cheek in my hand, whimpering.

"Don't touch me." I softly manage, but stare daggers at his stupid face.

"What? Speak up, JB. I didn't quite catch that." He says in a dangerously low tone.

"I _said,_ **DON'T. TOUCH. ME.**" I emphasize for him. Obviously his ear to ear smile troubles his hearing. Then, before I can stop myself, I spring up, and jump on top of him, throwing my fists into his face. I blindly punch anything that I fell move.

He kicks me in my stomach. I falter backwards, and get up from the ground. He jumps up too, rubbing his now bleeding nose. I hope he has bruises.

"Bad, bad move JB." He growls as he comes closer. I spin around, and run to the doors on either side of the room. I yank open the one that he had previously opened, and I take off to the right, to a flight of metal stairs.

"You can run, but not for long!" He yells out menacingly, his dark voice echoing off the walls of the warehouse typed building. I hear more shouts, then I hear more feet. People are chasing me! Well, I'm pretty much screwed soo, yeah.

I run, trying to find a way out. I see a door, I sprint towards it. I try to pull it open. Useless. It wont budge. The footsteps are coming closer. No, no, NO!

I dart quickly to the left, and I run into something. I fall back, and scramble up, and run around it. I ran into a beam. That's going to leave a nice bruise on my head. I run, but then a piercing pain in my foot stops me. I let out a cry, and look down. I stepped on a nail. Its all the way through my foot. I begin to hop on one foot, but by now, the pattering of the feet are closer.

"Oh man, look at her foot!" One of them yells. I look down. Connected to the nail was a board. I feel slivers in my feet, too.

Finally, I give up. I can't run anymore. My foot hurts like hell. I plop down on my butt, and examine my foot. I see feet, and look up into the faces of huffing and puffing men. Ranging from about early twenties to probably mid forties.

"H-h-hey guys. Uhm. How's it goin'?" I ask through gritted teeth. One of the younger ones rolls his eyes, and scoops me up over his shoulder. The weight hanging from my foot makes my stomach churn.

"Uh, yeah. I'm probably going to puke on you." I pant, trying to hold down the bile. Quickly, he puts me down, and I barf, again. "Ok, all better." I weakly manage. I get picked up again. I don't like this.

I cross my arms, and put on my grr face. He notices and shoots me a look. I shoot one back.

"Got 'er boss. But, man, look at her _foot_!" One of the other guys informs Joker, who's waiting for us in another room.

"Well, a messed up foot is sure to match her messed up face." Another one says. But quickly looks horrified. He insulted my face, which is the master piece of his boss. He sure is smart! Not.

Joker looks at him with his sickening grin.

"It also matches the messed up hole in your head." He says, taking out a gun, and shooting him in the head. I feel my eyes widen, but I don't open my mouth. I feel a gasp coming on. I quickly bury it.

My captor, the one who's holding me, hands me over to Joker, who carries me back up to his room. He doesn't look at me. He looks ahead, glaring and thinking. No doubt thinking of ways to put me through the most possible pain he can.

We get back to the room, and he pushes through the door. Joker dumps me on the bed, and goes through the second mystery room. It's a bathroom. I should have known…

He comes back with a bottle of alcohol and some gauze.

"You cant get pissy at me for this one, JB. You did this shit yourself." His giddiness is back. I'd rather have him pissed than faking happiness.

He studies my foot a second, then grabs the board. He twists it, and I scream. My foot is in agonizing pain. Tears threaten, and I don't hold them back now.

I'm screaming and crying while Joker is laughing, pulling, and twisting. It goes on forever. I don't know how long the whole ordeal goes on, but it feels like centuries.

Finally, Joker has had enough fun. He slowly pulls out the nail, and cleans it up. The alcohol burns my wound, but my screaming and crying subside. It's better than Joker wrenching a nail out.

He starts to wrap the hole with the gauze, and tears it off with his teeth.

"I don't think you'll be able to run as easily now. So how about we just…Sit and talk for a while?" He asks, as though he was a normal person. Ha. Normal my ass. When I don't respond, he climbs onto the bed, laying next to me. I get up, wincing at the pain in my foot, and move away from him. Before I can limp off the bed, he grabs me by the arm, and pulls me back. I try to fight him, but its no use. I collapse next to him, but make sure that I'm not too close. I lie face down, head on one of the pillows.

"So how do you like your smile? Isn't great that you can smile and cry at the same time?" He asks in a falsely optimistic voice. I grunt in reply. I feel him sliding the pillow away from my face. "I'm looking for a real answer, here." He says, dangerously calm.

I flip over to my back and sit up. He copies me. I look at him, square in the eye.

"Its marvelous." I growl at him, giving him a good smack to the face.

**Well?? How was that one? Yes, no, maybe, fantastic? By the way, thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all! Especially, Crowned Black Hearts ; haha Thanks again. Keep reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

"It's marvelous."

Smack!

The Joker looked dazed, and for a second, I couldn't tell if he was going to kill me or not. But, instead of putting me in my place, he laughs. He has tears coming to his eyes. My eyebrows raise at his reply to a good smack in the face. I look down at my hand. Its covered from fingertip to palm with a mix of white, red, and a little bit of black face paint.

His laughter subsides. He turns to look at me, smiling his awful smile, eyes glittering. And here it comes.

"Oh, _JB_, you never cease to make me smile. I believe, it's the same way for you, only, in a different way." My blood starts to boil at his smart ass comment.

Before I can deliver another slap, Joker grabs me and pulls me to his chest. He starts to stroke my hair with his hand. What the heck.

"Way to do the unexpected." I say, my words muffled by his body. His hand stops, mid stroke, and yanks my head back so I can look him in the face. My arms are pinned between our two bodies, so I just stare daggers at his face.

"Ya know, I've been pretty decent to you. Gave you a place to sleep, rescued you from the hospital, I even put a smile on your face and remove a nail from your foot. And all you can do to thank me is just to smack me around. Well, news flash, honey. _You _don't own _me, I_ own _you._" He grips my hair tighter.

"Pssh. Please. Like you could even control me, jackass." I spit into his face. Not like the saliva kind, but the way my voice sounds.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh?" He almost sounds amused. He kicks my injured foot. I let out a yelp. "I can make you scream…In more ways that one." He muses, as he licks his lips. This time, I do spit in his face, literally.

Rage crosses his features.

He throws me from the bed, and I hit the wall. Hard. I crumple to the floor in a heap. I don't want to move. I probably couldn't even if I wanted too. I hear him get off the bed, and walk over to me. I raise my head a little, but then bring it back down. My neck hurts.

I manage to just raise my eyes and look at him through a curtain of hair. He crouches in front of me, hands dangling off his knees.

He takes a breath, as if he is trying to find his words.

"You see, JB. This isn't how it works with the whole, captive and captor thing. I'm the boss. Your not. I'm in charge. Your not. Your weak, I'm strong. I'm big, your small. Get it?"

"…Have you been watching Matilda, lately?" I say, knowing full and well that I am going to get a smack. I brace myself.

"You have nerve, I'll give you that." He says, as though he hates it. And doesn't slap me. That's a first. He goes back to the bed, I stay on the floor. He shoots me a look. I try to get up, but my arms won't stop shaking. I try again, but I just fall back to the floor. Helpless. Yuck. I hate that. I don't want to have to rely on _him_ for my life. Yet, what choice do I have?

Joker laughs quietly, and slides off the bed towards me. He gently moves my hair away from my face. I look into his dark, dark eyes. His fingers linger on my skin for a moment longer than they should. I feel my heart skip.

He lifts me up, and walks the short distance to the bed, and dumps me. No surprise there. He pauses for a second, just looking over me. I probably look really stupid. Scars, cuts, bruises, the whole sha-bang.

"I wonder…," He says quietly, to himself, "How long will it take for you to reach the edge? When will your last never totally snap?"

"Uh, what?" I say, not looking at him. I don't want him to hurt me, again.

"Your breaking point, JB. Your breaking point. I intend to get you there." He cackles. "But, what will it take? _That's_ what I cant figure out." He says, studying me again.

I know where he's going with this. And I don't like it. He's going to push me to my limits and above. This is one game that I know I wont be able to win, no matter how good I play.

He gives me another good once over, staring more at my top than just me, and then gives a 'humph'.

"I'll be back later, JB! Don't go anywhere!" He sings as he leaves the room, with an infamous laugh, of course.

The door shuts.

I am alone.

I'm also screwed too. What the hell does he mean by pushing me to the edge? This guy makes no freakin' sense. One minute he's all, lets be nice to JB! And then next, hmm, I'm pissed lets throw her against a wall! I have to get out. This has gone to far.

I jump from the bed. Hobbling, I make my way to the bathroom. Opening the door, I flip on the light switch. There's a toilet, a shower, sink with cabinets, and a mirror. The mirror was cracked. I look at myself in the mirror. I look totally different than from that evening in the rest area mirror. I have a gash on my head, crusting over with a scab. My smile scars were still mangled and looked revolting. My face, neck, neck, chest is covered with numerous bruises and burns from the rope. I look down at my legs. I'll have to shave them in a day or two. I lift my arms, and sniff my pits. I smell okay, but I think I'll take a shower later. If I'm allowed, that is. Ehem, yeah that was sarcasm.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see a dresser. I limp towards it, and open the first drawer. It's my stuff. My MP3 player that was on my hospital side table, hair ties, my shampoo and conditioner, razor, deodorant, perfume, another change of clothes, and, curse that man, my _shoes_. That bitch. I think he did that on purpose.

I move onto the second drawer. Its filled with pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. I start to pick through them. Some of them are family pictures, other are just of random people. But, every face has blacked out eyes, and a red smile. There are some ripped pieces of other photos. I try to gather all of them. Doesn't work, but I get enough to figure out who it is.

Dropping to the floor, I let the slips of ripped pictures fall through my fingers. I put them together.

It's a man with a kid. The little kid is riding piggy back on the guy, and is smiling, and looks like he's laughing. The man is looking back at him, smiling, too. I cant help but wonder…Is this dear old dad for the Joker? Feeling like I'm invading something personal, I grab the scraps and throw them back into the drawer.

Drawer number three. His clothes. Closing drawer number three.

Number four, empty.

Number five, empty as well.

Number six, weapons. Should have guessed.

I finish with the dresser, and go back to the bed. I sprawl out, face down, and moan.

Everything hurts. Why cant Joker just kill me now. I mean, really? Does he really just want to torture me to my limits? Oh. So _that's_ what he means. Breaking point.

Wow, how my life does suck.

**Yes, my loyal readers, this, I think, was a sucky chapter. I am deeply sorry. I just couldn't get anything going, really. But, since I didn't leave on a cliff hanger, send me some ideas. I would greatly appreciate them. And, here is a challenge for you. Send me a nice long review. ****J gracias, kids. **


	7. Chapter 7

After several hours of just laying on the bed, thinking about what my life has become, I doze off.

But it wasn't the type of sleep where you sleep like a brick, it's the type when your half awake, but not really comprehending anything that's happening to you.

So, I think the Joker came in, and got ready for bed. Meaning, he stripped to his boxers.

I think he looked at me for a while, and then laughed quietly to himself, but that part could have been my imagination. Then, he moved me, so I wouldn't take up the whole bed, and sprawled out beside me.

At this point, I was just kind of like, oh what the hell.

Then, the dreaming started.

I'm at my house. Its dark outside, and hardly any of the lights are on. I hear my mom wailing down stairs, and the sound of Jim shouting and smashing anything in his path. He had just lost his job, again.

I look over at my window. Its open, with the night sky dotted with stars. I climb onto the window sill, and I jump.

But, I'm not hitting the ground. Instead, I'm climbing higher and higher into the sky. I feel so free. Like everything has just washed away, and the world is off my shoulders.

The world is shaking. What? That cant be right…

My eyes slowly open, and I am still in darkness. I feel someone beside me, their warmth on my stomach and arm.

Joker has his head on my bicep, and his arm draped across my tummy. Lovely. Cough, sarcasm, my dears.

I roll my eyes, and try to roll over, but get a second thought. I don't want him awake. He will just be annoying.

I feel strangely calm. Is this what you feel like when your captured by a criminal mastermind, and your all beat up and just don't give a shit anymore? Wow, this is amazing!

I look at the face of the man lying on me. His makeup is off. His skin is smooth, and his scars don't look as horrible as mine.

But the thing that gets me is that he looks _human_. He doesn't look like a horrific monster, he just looks…tired.

Some of his hair is falling into his face. I move it away. This is really weird.

Not wanting to think anymore about the person lying next to me, I slowly drift back asleep.

The next thing I know, there is bright light.

Slowly, I open my eyes, squinting into the brightness, and my head clears away the sleep.

I look to my right, expecting to see Joker, but instead, I see him on the side of the bed, stretching his arms, and getting up. He hears me slowly coming back from sleep, and looks over and grins.

"Morning, Sunshine." He yawns, then crawls back over to me. I inch away slightly, but he pulls me closer. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not good, not bad." I reply, rubbing my eyes. He releases his hold on my arm, and I fall back into the pillows. I roll over onto my stomach, trying to get last nights memories in order. "Do you usually sleep with your hostages?" I question, rolling my eyes,

"Only if they make it past the smile." He laughs.

"Well, aren't I just a lucky bitch." I grumble. Joker laughs again, and gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. He opens a drawer, and starts to apply his face paint. "Plans for today?" I ask sarcastically.

"You bet, kid. And your going to help me." He says, looking back to see my reaction.

"I don't think so." I spit, with attitude. He sets down his paint, and slowly crosses the room, to the bed, then to me. We're face to face, his half done, mine fixed in a glare.

"Did we not go over the current situation yesterday?" He lowers his voice to a dangerous tone. Without meaning too, I gulp. But I keep my focus on his eyes.

I feel his hands slink to my wrists, and he holds them tight. Then the unexpected happens, he pulls me into his lap, and locks me in with his arms, cradling me to his scarred chest.

"Oh JB, _what_ am I going to do with you?" His eyes still locked on mine.

"Oh, I don't know. Give me back to society would be nice." I retort. His face beaks into another freakishly wide smile, and he laughs.

"Oh, no, no, no! Your too much fun. Besides, I still have to figure out what makes you…tick." he replies, almost thoughtfully. I can see the gears in his mind turning. Explosives are defiantly on the agenda for today. 'Answer me this, how would your Uncle feel about a fireworks display…At the court house? During a trial?" He concludes.

"How do you know if he's even _there_? I don't think he has any hearings or anything like that today. So there goes plan A." I throw in a fake pout at the end. That amuses him.

"Well, I feel like something being blasted to smithereens, so I think I'll take my chances." He laughs wildly.

He pushes me from his lap, then goes back to his makeup. Then starts to get dressed.

"I'm not going." I repeat.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" He snaps back at me, doing his tie.

"Doesn't matter to me if I do or don't, I'm not going to go. What's the worst thing that you can do, kill me? That would be the best thing you've done this whole time I've been here!" My voice rising at the end. I can feel myself getting hysterical.

He looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"Death doesn't scare you?" He asks slowly, as if he hadn't heard right.

"No. I would embrace it, actually." I confirmed. He thinks for a second, then gets back to the real world.

"Well then, I had you figured all wrong. I thought, that by threatening to end your life, you would at least bend and do everything I told you to do. Obviously, I have to rethink my plan." He states.

"Story short, you think I am a coward." I throw back at him. He simply shrugs his shoulders. "It's going to take a lot more than a barrel of a gun to make me do anything for _you_." I add.

Either he's deaf, or he is ignoring me.

I jump from the bed, and my foot flames in pain. I dismiss it, and I limp over to Joker. I reach up, and put my hands on his biceps. I cant reach any farther than that, I'm short, remember?

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" I hiss. His eyes find mine, and a smile makes it's way to his face.

"Every word." He replies. I drop my hands, but he grabs them, and holds them in his own. I look into his eyes, which are alight with mischief. I don't like what I see.

I try to slip my hands away, but he's holding them too tight.

"I swear to God, if you even try to kiss me, I will slap you so fucking hard, you won't be able to smile, scars or not." I threaten. He drops my hands.

"How 'bout a hug, then?" He tries to compromise. I shake my head, and dive back to the bed. I look behind me, he doesn't follow.

"Have fun with your bombs." I say, as he walks to the door.

Suddenly, he stops, he turns and looks at me, studying me again.

"Mmm, And I thought finding your weakness was going to be hard. You've _got_ to play better than that, JB." He starts to laugh, and walks out. I can still hear him as he goes down the stairs.

Why can't clowns just stay at the circus?

**All right…Good? Not good? Come on people, send me a review. I really need some feedback. Ok, you all have forced me to do this, I am not going to post another chapter unless I get at least 2 quality reviews. C'mon, just clicky-click the little button! But, thank you all for adding me to the alert thingie. Help with the idea thing! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, my very good loyal readers, here is chapter 8. I know, I know, it took me a little longer than I would have liked to get posted. Sorry! Thank you all soo much for the reviews, I got more than 2, so here we are! THANK YOUUU! : on with the show?**

For the whole day, I am alone. Just sitting here in Joker's room, and trying to think of something to do. At one point, I had thought of going through the picture drawer again, but my foot hurt too much to go over there. I think it's infected. 

When he gets back, he so better have a coloring book with him. 

I look around for a clock. I find one on the desk. 6:40 pm.

I am hungry. I haven't had food since the hospital, I think. That was… 3 days ago. And the food sucked, by the way. 

My thoughts wander, and I end up with a story. ( :D)

Once upon a miserable time, a teenager named JB was kidnapped by a clown. The clown made her smile for the rest of her life, and then the police found her. She was knocked out several times, and has come to hate the bright, and love the dark. Dark isn't scary, it's peaceful and somewhat mysterious, in a good way. Then, Mr. Clown 'saves' the youngster from the hospital. Our heroine tries to run, but ends up with a rusty nail all the way through her little foot. A couple of punches here and there, and here we are, thinking of a lame ass story in some abandoned warehouse. Not the end.

Gee, I wish I had paper for that hit novel!

Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and in walks my captor. 

With a box of pizza.

And a bleeding leg.

…HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Nice leg." I nod my head to his newest injury. He grunts in reply. His makeup is smeared. "Did you cry?" 

"Shut up and come help me." He groans, falling to the floor, blood leaking every where. I don't like blood. I feel a faint coming on.

I stagger across the bed, and get off, putting no weight on my injured foot. He inquires with an eyebrow.

"I think it's infected." I mumble, trying to not fall onto him. My head starts to spin. 

I drop to all fours, and try to balance myself. The scent is nauseating. 

"Well, what do I have to do?" I manage to gasp. He notices my reaction to gore, and lets a strangled laugh leak through his clenched jaw. 

"Just get some of that gauze and scissors from the bathroom." He replies, already working on the wound with a knife. 

Nodding, I crawl to the bathroom, and get the medical supplies. I throw it towards him, and continue to the toilet.

Throwing open the lid, I reach it just in time. I puke, and it hurts on an empty stomach. 

Once I start, I can't stop for sometime. It feels like forever before I can finally finish wrenching out my guts. I notice Joker, leaning against the door frame, smiling down at me. He's mocking me. Again. 

I wipe my mouth with toilet paper, and struggle to my non injured foot, and gingerly walk to him. He doesn't move out of the way. 

"Blood issues?" He smirks. 

"You have no idea." I slur back. Barfing up my stomach usually has that effect. "Uh, you want to move?" I sarcastically ask, throwing in a sigh of impatience. 

"No." He simply shrugs. I sigh and drop to the floor, and crawl around him. I make my way to the pizza box and throw open the lid. Pepperoni. 

I am a vegetarian. I don't eat meat. 

Sighing dramatically, I start to pick the pig off a slice. I took a bite.

"Oh, by the way, I'm gonna have some pizza, if that fits into your life." I say, as I turn back to him, as I chew and swallow. "Next time, get a veggie pizza, 'kay?"

"Who said you could have pizza?"

"Who said I could be kidnapped?"

"Shut up, girly. Don't make me re-do your smile."

"Don't make me enhance your bruises." I point at some on his face that show through his deteriorating makeup. At first, it looks like he's going to sock me, then he re thinks. He drops down next to me, and grabs a piece of pie for himself. 

"Just thought you should know," He says with his mouth full, "We're seeing the Mob tonight. Your daddy wants see you." Some chewed up pizza lands in the box. Ew.

"Really? Well I guess its just too damn bad I don't give a shit about that bastard. I'm not going." I snip. He rolls his eyes. "I didn't assist you today, so what makes you think I'm going to go tonight?" I recall this morning. 

He finishes his pizza.

"What time is it?" He asks, immediately changing the subject. Where is this _going_?

I glance over at the clock.

"7:30. Wh-" He stands up, scooping me up with him. 

"Time to go!" He laughs gleefully. "I win! Your going!" He sounds like a crazed maniac. Oh, wait…

"Put. Me. Down." I threaten darkly. He rolls his eyes, and kicks open the door. 

"Lets go boys!" He yells out. People scurry out from all different parts of the warehouse, and someone pulls up a car. 

I'm carried downstairs, and to the black SUV. Everyone piles in, and the gas is hit. 

It's awkwardly quiet. I feel like I'm going to laugh, but that would just be weird. One of the henchies is looking around nervously. Joker notices. He always does. 

"What's wrong with you, Daniels?" He asks, no humor in his voice. He knows something is up. 

"N-n-nothing Boss." He stammers out. 

I'm pushed from his lap, and he takes out his blade and grabs Daniels by the jaw.

"How about a smile?" Joker snarls out. 

Daniels makes a noise between a yelp and a squeal. He sounds like a pig. He looks like one, too. Beady eyes, sweaty fat palms, large squashed nose. 

We arrive at our destination, and the vehicle screeches to a stop. Daniels is thrown from the car, and held down by other men. Joker jumps out, and crouches beside him. 

I'm still in the car, and I can't hear any of the ruthless, hushed words. Two of the guys haul him to his feet, and drag him inside a building. Joker comes back for me. 

"Can you walk?" He says gruffly. 

I will take advantage of this. Oh how fun this will be. 

"Nope." I say, trying so hard not to smile. He doesn't notice. Thank God. He carries me bridal style into the building, and down a series of hallways and doors. Finally, we enter a room with voices. 

Oh no. Voices are bad. Then I hear one in particular. 

It's _him_. The man who I hate more than Joker. 

Jim Colas. That _bastard. _He is so dead to me. 

Joker obviously saw my face. He laughs. 

"In time, JB. In time." He almost reassures me as we walk through the door. 

The talking stops. I feel eyes on me. A _lot_ of eyes.

"JB?" I hear a voice say weakly. 

I snap my head in the direction of the voice. 

It's _him._

"Put me down." I growl, not looking at Joker. He drops me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream as I fall ass first on the floor. I hear laughter. I jump up, ignoring all pain. I am in death mode. I slowly limp towards my step dad. He stands up, standing a full head taller than me. I am not intimidated. 

I feel eyes on me, as I make my way to the man who made my life a living hell. 

"Hey, _Jim_," I spit out his name, "How's mom? Or have you traded her life too?" At this, I jump, and tackle him to the floor. I start to punch him as hard and as fast as I can. He throws me off, but I run at him again. 

He nails me right in the jaw, and I stagger back. Then, I run and jump onto him, knocking us both down. I begin to punch him again, and clawing at his face with my nails. Someone pulls my off, and others grab hold of me. I try to fight against it, but with only half a piece of pizza in my stomach, and my numerous injuries, I simply reduce my struggle to falling onto the cold floor. 

I forgot my shoes again. This is ridiculous. 

"Thank you, JB. For that lovely introduction." I hear Joker snicker behind me. I whirl around, surprising my suppressors, and hit him square in the jaw.

"No problem." I growl at him. 

Someone hits me on the back of my head. 

I embrace the black. 

**All right, how was it, kids? By the way, I am a vegetarian. Just thought I would add that in. Thank you all for the reviews again! More, please? Love you all!! ****J **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okaaay! I am finally back! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated, I just haven't been here, and I was thinking of new ideas and such! So here is a well deserved chapter. Thanks for being patient!**

I am struggling awake. I can't grasp consciousness. Its just out of my reach. 

I'm in a strange place. 

Not quite awake, yet not quite out. 

The middle. 

I reflect on what happened. The fight, the Joker, my messed up life…If I could call it that. 

Why was that guy all jumpy? He knew something. So, something bad, good?, may be happening right now, and I cant even wake up for it! What the heck? 

I like this middle place. It's a nice state of mind. Or maybe I'm dead. I bet that's it. 

Well if this is heaven, where is everyone? Where are the angels? 

So, I'm not dead…I think if I am, then surely someone would be here with me…

I see light!

My eyes flutter open, and I can make out blurry shapes. But, its not white. Where ever I am, the lighting is actually normal. 

Thank God.

The blurs start to take a form, and I recognize some.

Their police officers. Then, I realize it.

I am in the Gotham City Police Department.

GCPD.

Wasn't that what the party was for?

Wasn't the party where I was kidnapped?

Wasn't this whole thing started because Harvey thought it would be fun to meet the police people and meet new people? 

Bull. Shit.

I sit up, and throw my legs over the small cot, and look down for shoes. 

There aren't any. 

What is this world coming too?

Then someone sees me. 

"Hey, she's up, Rob! Go get Commissioner Gordon!" Someone yells to 'Rob'. I look from left to right, trying to get my bearings. 

How can I get out of here the fastest way possible? 

Too late. 

Someone crouches down in front of me, and says my name.

"JB? JB can you hear me?" The voice is male and questioning. Slowly, I nod my head, and look up into his face. 

Commissioner Gordon. 

"JB, we need your help." Gordon pleads with me. I look him over, noticing that he defiantly needs some sleep…and some mouthwash. 

Still being true to my silence to the outside world of my captivity, I shrug, and give him a questioning look. 

"Still not talking to anyone? Well, I guess someone here thinks differently." He notices my silence. 

"JB, please. We really need you to cooperate. This man refuses to talk to anyone. Anyone but _you_." Gordon hurriedly explains, standing up. 

I stand up too, and look down. I'm still wearing my dark green camisole and black soccer shorts. And, of course, no shoes. 

Gordon drags me from the cot, and through the station. I get sympathetic glances from the officers, and cat calls from the prisoners. 

I ignore both. 

We arrive to a hallway, where two doors are. We walk fast down the corridor, and Gordon stops at one of the metal doors and turns to me. 

"There is a one way mirror in there, but he probably knows that by now. He _is_ handcuffed but, I'm not sure how much protection they will offer you. Just watch your back in there, okay?" He sternly informs me. 

Slowly, I nod my head, then breaking my silence vow, just this once.

"Who could possibly want to talk to _me_?" I ask, slightly thrown off by the fact that they refused to talk to anyone _but_ me.

Gordon hesitates then runs a hand over his face.

He could also use a shave. 

"The Joker." He finally answers. 

Should have known. 

Gordon pushes open the door, and an alarm of some kind sounds as I back into the room. 

He nods his head at me, as if to urge me on, and I turn around to face my ex- captor. 

And there he is. 

Sitting at a beat up metal desk, he's twiddling his thumbs, looking content and at ease. I, on the other hand, and the opposite. 

Opposites attract? 

Oh ew. 

"Well, well. If it isn't **my** little fighter." He emphasizes the 'my'. I guess I should have known he claimed me awhile back. Hence the scars.

Ew again. 

My hand reaches up to my face, and I rub my scars, the mangled flesh almost calming my nerves. 

Slowly, I walk forward, and sit in the chair across from him, desk between us. 

"What happened?" I quietly ask, not looking at his painted face and leering grin. 

"And by that you mean…" He gives me a 'confused' tone. I look up at his face, rolling my eyes to myself. 

I sigh and rephrase my inquiry. 

"I mean, how did I get here, and everything in between." I 'clarify'.

He makes an 'o' with his lips as though I'm _finally _making some sense. 

"Well, you see, my little, uh, pal? Daniels? He thought it would be _funny _to pull a fast one. So what does he do?," He pauses, as though waiting for me to answer. I shrug. He continues, his eyes piercing into mine. " He calls my good friends down here at the police department and gives a tip for our little, uh, meeting."

"That explains a lot." I mumble under my breath. He doesn't hear.

"So tell me, JB. How did you like your little 'reunion' with dear ole dad?" He snickers as he leans back in his chair. 

I ball my fists under the table, and feel prickly heat on the back of my neck.

"C'mon. I bet you missed him, since you've been gone for so long." He's pushing it. I grit my teeth. He sees my irritation. 

"Ahh, so you don't _like_ your daddy?" He finally 'realizes'. 

"Doesn't take a genius." I hiss, the anger building inside me. 

"No, it doesn't. Especially when you give your dad an I- missed- you punch instead of hug." He taunts. Then, he gets deadly serious, and his voice deepens. " I didn't like my dad either. That's just one of the many similarities between us, JB."

"One of many?" My anger fades out, and is now replaced with wariness. I cross my arms on the table, and put my head on top of them, and look back to Joker. 

"Mhmm. You see, you wanted revenge on someone who had hurt you. I once had to do that too."

"I doubt you _had_ to." I inject. 

"_Don't _interrupt me, JB. That's not very polite," He scolds with a stern look, then continues on his rant, " You also enjoy fire, and so do I, if no one has noticed." He lets a laugh out.

"But the one thing that 'ties us together', or so to speak, is our thinking. You and I both know that no one really is as good as they claim to be. We both know that deep inside people, some deeper than others, is evil. Pure and simple.

"And all it needs is a little, _push_," He moves is cuffed hands as though he's pushing something, or someone. 

"Then, BAM!," He slams his hands on the table for effect. I slightly jump. He grins and lets out a chuckle. "They are corrupted, gone, pushed off the edge of all they _want_ to be, and into what they _know_ they are. Good can never overrule evil. It just can't. And people like, like Batman? They try to defy it, that's why they are _fighting_ evil, instead of _giving in_. Which, honestly, would be a whole lot easier for me," He says very matter of factly, " But, even _they_ know that with just one little push," His tongue flicks out between his lips, " They could snap too. Get to their breaking point." He thoughtfully adds.

I realize, now, what he's going to do if he ever gets the chance. He's going to make me, uhm, _more_, like him. Considering that we are 'similar'.

He sees the realization hit my face. His smile widens.

"Figure it out yet?" He cackles.

"But JB, you and I know the truth. On the inside, we're all freaks. No matter what 'side' your on." He makes quotations with his bare hands. 

"Mhmm. I see." I say, as I raise my eyes back to his face. And I know he is right. Because its so true. And he knows that I know it, too. Trying my hand at the sarcasm card, and sit up from my arms. 

"And how long did that philosophy about human kind take, Einstein?" I sneer.

His face darkens, and he slowly leans forward. I forget to move back. He grabs my face with his cuffed hands, and gets really close to my face. Amazing how much the cuffs don't slow him down. 

But, to my surprise, and his, I'm calm. I don't care anymore.

His grip suddenly softens, and his face mocks care. 

Joker darkly chuckles, and brings my face level with his.

"Uh oh, JB. I don't scare you anymore. But no problem, that can easily be fixed." He growls.

The alarm sounds and the door opens with a bang. Before Joker can go any further with his games, guards come in to drag him out. He laughs his signature cackle. 

As they haul him to his feet and to the door, I have a thought. 

"Wait!" I suddenly stand up and whirl around. 

The guards freeze mid pull, and Joker's laugh lessens to a chuckle. 

"You owe me a new pair of shoes." I say cockily. 

He rolls his dark eyes.

"I'll get right on that." He sarcastically snickers, before he's led back to his cell.

"Uh, that went…well." Gordon comes up behind me. 

I shrug.

I better be getting my shoes soon.

And oh how soon it would be. 

**Okay, how was it? Was it worth the wait? I don't think so, but if u did, then huzzah. Please review and maybe throw in an idea or two. I need a little 'push' for the next chapter. Thnx, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a late update. School has been a roadblock. Enjoy this chapterr. : By the way, thank you for all of the ridiculous shoe ideas. I love them! Haha :D**

Gordon leads me from the interrogation room to the break room.

Doughnuts and coffee are on the counter.

I just grab a cup of coffee and pour in French vanilla flavoring. Yum.

I take my drink and sit down in a hard plastic chair at a table. Blowing on my coffee, I turn my head to look out the window.

Night had engulfed the city in its mysterious way. Street lights flicker, and the little traffic flows on the streets. It's peaceful for once, in a very, very long time.

Looking away from the window, I close my eyes and put my head back in my chair. I'm continuing my silence strike, now. I take a sip of my hot drink, the place it back down on the table.

Gordon has joined me at my little table. I look up at him, then focus on the steam swirls coming up from my beverage. He tries to talk to my, but I tune him out. His voice is just another buzz in the background of the world.

My thoughts wander around my head, think about all that has happened.

Absentmindedly, I run my fingers over my scars and think about _him. _For a strange reason, I rely on him. He is my provider. Even though I'm not by him, for the time being, I still cant help but feel connected to him. He's right, we are alike. No doubt about it.

Oh no. He is getting to me. He has control over me. I can't let this get out of hand.

But it already has.

I look down to my foot. It's bandaged and wrapped up.

I can still hear Gordon, but just barely.

I'm in a place. I'm somewhere deep in my mind that only I know about.

Or do I? I wonder…

Does Joker get in this state of mind? Is he capable of tuning out also? What if…

No, no, NO! We aren't alike! Not at all. I hate him. _Hate_ him.

Oh who the hell am I kidding.

I'm there. I'm at the breaking point.

--

It's been several hours since I realized I was on the edge. I was numb for hours. I fainted several times, and I'm back in the hospital.

Which is good thing.

The police stating was blown the pieces earlier.

No doubt it was Joker.

Now the hospitals are being threatened. But, no worries. I'm safe. In my mind. At my breaking point.

Slowly, but surely, I am becoming more like him. It's crazy. Or maybe that's just me?

But does it matter?

People are being evacuated. Except for me.

I'm being _transferred. _To the Arkham Asylum. I guess I'm becoming a threat? Or I'm just loony.

I think that's what all the officers at the station thought. I recall talking to myself… Well who doesn't?

Footsteps sound down the hallway, and several doctors come in.

They take my from my room, and now I'm walking down the cold corridor. We get in the elevator, and they all seem to just stare at me.

I glare at them, and hiss. Haha, they look _horrified._ Good. They should be.

I'm quickly ushered from the hospital to a car. And off we go.

--

I've been here several days.

And I have only said two words.

"Coloring book."

And I got one. Hello Kitty.

But now I'm obsessed. I color day and night, and only stop to sleep.

I color every page to perfection. Blue skies, green grass, yellow suns, cute, bright color combinations for Hello Kitty's outfits. Only perfection. Because we don't have any of that in the real world.

I got word of another explosion.

The hospitals.

I think he's looking for me.

I pause for a second, looking up from my coloring book, and to the mirror. All I can do is stare at myself. My hair is a mess of bed head curls, (which doesn't look too bad.), my eyes are still green, though they have lost the human look they used to have. But I know I'm still human. It's _hilarious _to mess with the doctors. The mirror is a one way glass. I can't see them, the docs, but they see me. Me and my 'craziness'.

Yesterday, Gordon came. And what he and the doctors don't know, is that even though I don't talk, I still listen. I have sharpened my listening skills pretty well.

He told the doctor about my mom.

She was found dead at home. Suicide with over the counter prescription.

I drop my crayon, and stand up. I only color on the floor. The bed has straps on it that people can bind me too. I learned that on the second day here.

I had started to color on the wall. I started to color his signature smiley face one the white wall. I cant do that in my coloring book! It would mess it up.

The ran in here and took away my crayons.

So now I can't color with my black, red, purple, or green crayons. So my grass will stay blank until they give them back. Jerks.

Anyways, I stand up, the linoleum floor cold on my BARE feet. I want shoes already!

I start to pace back and forth. Then I walk toward to barred window. I grip the chilly metal in my small hands, and look out.

Arkham is surrounded by water, except for the strip of land that connects this place of isolation to life. With my window I get a nice view of the road. It's nice to see who is coming and going.

My eyes scan the road, and rest on the black SUV that's barreling down the road, much faster than the other vehicles that come here.

I recognize the car.

Here come my shoes.

--

Once I realize that the Joker is coming, I start to smile. I can't help but at least get excited over the possibility that I will be leaving this hell hole.

And get new shoes.

Without thinking I turn around to the 'mirror', and break my non-talking streak once again.

"You are so going to get it now." I threaten to the glass. Then I smile. I feel my scars tighten, but it doesn't bother me, it feels…nice. Like it was suppose to feel that way.

Suddenly, the door opens, and a couple of doctors and Gordon step in, looking a little shocked at my outburst.

"What are you talking about, JB?" Doctor Arkham himself asks, as though its just and interesting and unexpected find in an experiment, which it probably is. Gordon just looks worried.

I stare at him blankly like nothing happened. He stares back.

I break our eyes apart, and result to coloring, and my mind, to take my away from his lighted eyes. I'm not giving him any other warning.

WEEP. WEEP. WEEP.

The alarms sound all throughout the building, and everything is thrown into chaos. The doctors all turn quickly out of the room, Gordon following suit, giving me one last questioning glance. I smile devilishly back.

I turn back to my activity, but stay in the real world instead of going back to my own. I can hear people running, screaming, and gun shots.

Just when it seems like things couldn't get any louder, all is quiet. And I hear several pairs of feet walking down the hallway.

The code lock for my room is being tapped.

The door opens with a bang.

I slowly turn around from my coloring.

And there he is.

Decked out in his usual green, purple, and face paint, he stand before me, holding Arkham by the collar, and is accompanied by several of his thugs.

Daniels isn't among them.

Joker smiles at me, and drops the doctor.

"Long time, no see, babe." He cackles, and motions some of his guys forward. They crowd into my room, but I keep my focus on the clown.

Taking his time, he steps towards me, and crouches down to my level.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asks sarcastically.

"Hell yes." I answer back.

Arkham is still on the ground, terrified.

"Later, doc." I smirk, as I kick him in the ribs as we make our escape.

As we leave the building, only five people were shot.

But a countless number were lying dead or injured, I guessed from the grand entrance.

Gordon being among the crippled.

Trying out my acting skills, I throw him a scared look on my way out.

He tries to say something, but is kicked in the stomach.

I'm half dragged to the car, and thrown in the back seat. The car peels away with a screech as we head back to the mainland.

In the back is a pile of clothes.

Scooting as far away as I could from Joker, which wasn't far, I get dressed under my Arkham scrub-like clothes.

Once I have my regular attire on of a camisole and soccer shorts, I take off the ugly white clothes.

A thing about the asylum, too much white. It was like they were purposely torturing me.

I look back at Joker.

"Well?" I snap at him. He looks shocked for a second, but snaps right back.

"Well, _what_?"

"Where are my shoes?" I demand. A smirk over takes his face, and he fumbles under the seat.

"Right here."

He hands me a pair of black, strappy, stilettos.

My mouth falls open as I gape at them. I _cannot, _for the _life_ of me, walk in high heels.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me." I gape at him, looking from his Chelsea grin to the death heels.

"Nope. You like them?" He can't contain himself, and cracks up, holding his stomach, and tears come to his eyes.

I grab the shoes and drop them on the ground.

"I said shoes, not hooker heels." I grit my teeth at him.

"You in business, then?" He laughs again, moving closer to me.

Sighing, I try to push him way, but he grabs my hands, and puts them to my sides.

"Shush, shush, JB. I'll get you some better shoes…Just… not now." he whispers as he leans in closer to me.

I twist my head away, but his lips just land on my neck.

I think I'm good with going bare foot for a little while longer.

**OK!! Was this chapter worth the wait? I really hope so!! Review, please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. Yeah, I haven't updated in a long while.. I am so very sorry. Times a billion plus 1. Yeah, so there is going to be some weird stuff going on in this story.. I had a dream one night, and I was like, yupp that's what's gonna go down. Ha, ok. Enough from moi. Enjoy my lovelies!**

As Joker tried to kiss me some more, I had already made up my mind. He's not getting anything. This could be like, seriously, harassment. Wait. It _is. _More like, sexual assault.

I felt my face blush from the unwanted attention. The adrenaline pulsed through my veins.

I was going to get out of this, once and for all.

I made my body go weak, for a second.

"Giving in?" Joker growls into my ear. I can hear him smiling.

"No." I spit back. And with that, I kick him in the balls, and he quickly falls to the car's floor.

I grab the heels, and deliver a swift blow to Joker's face. His nose starts to bleed.

" Mmm, feisty." He snarls. He looks _furious_.

I scramble to the row of seats in front of us, and quickly sock the closest henchman.

"Oomph!" The guy doubles over, holding his stomach. I kick him away from the door, and quickly pray the van doesn't have child safety locks.

God answered my prayer.

I quickly unlock the door, and without thinking twice, I jump.

I will pause for a second, to set the scene for you. Now, Arkham Asylum is in the middle of nowhere, 15 miles from Gotham. Between the city and the crazy house, its all woods. Dense forest filled with woodland creatures. (No, really?)

I started to roll down a steep hill, down into the woods. The heels are merciless, and keep hitting me in the face. It burns my cheeks. I hear the van screech to a halt behind me, and I try to stop rolling.

I shakily get up, and run the rest of the way down to the woods. I don't care where I go, I need to escape from Joker.

Though I must say. I did pretty damn well at my acting as if I had lost my mind. Though, for a while, it felt real…

I quickly dismiss that thought from my mind, and I start to run as fast as I can. I hear them crashing behind me.

IN THE VAN! Oh dear god. That's not fair!

I quickly veer to the right, and shimmy up a pine tree. The sap is probably going to ruin my clothes, but I really don't care.

I see the van come crashing through, and it comes to a stop.

Joker pushes out first, and is seething. I think he may just shoot me.

His goons come tumbling out after him and poise themselves for orders. Joker speaks.

"You three, go right, you four, just keep going straight. The rest of you, come left with me." He commands. A chorus of 'yea boss', and 'yes sir' follow the orders.

Everyone splits up, and I'm relieved that Joker is going in the opposite direction. His followers are a little on the stupid side, this should be no problem.

Once the footsteps trail off to a distant cracking of brush, I come down from my perch. I slowly turn around in all directions.

I hope to God that Joker doesn't just come out of nowhere.

I am so scared. No, petrified.

I start to walk, but not to the road. I go deeper and deeper into the forest. I move slow, trying to be as quiet and as stealthy as possible. I pause every few steps to make sure I'm alone.

I don't know how long it's been, but the light fading. Have I ever mentioned that I'm afraid of the dark? Well, surprise, surprise, I am.

Leaves rustle behind me.

I duck down, hoping to blend in with the brush. I freeze. I hear footsteps.

Lots of footsteps.

And…sniffing? I pull my head up, just a bit.

I am face to face with a massive wolf. I can't breathe. I look directly into it's eyes. It stares back. I grip the grass around me. My heart is in my throat, pounding out a frantic rhythm.

The wolf does the unexpected.

It breaks it's eye contact with me, and looks behind it. As though its calling to someone. Or something. Then, several other wolves come out from the shadows. The slink around me and the wolf, who I guessed was their alpha.

They started to shake.

They started to _change shape._

Before I even knew what was going on, Jake, from the party, stood before me, kneeling over my broken and bruised body.

His guy friends were the circle.

I was numb and speechless.

"J.B?" Jake shakily asked, as though he couldn't believe he was seeing me. I gulped, and nodded my head, but I felt like I was in a fog. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came.

"What happened to you?" He whispered in my ear. He pulls back, and looks deep into my eyes. His orbs are so dark, almost like the Joker's, except his eyes hold something different.

Humanity.

He had the look of dominance to him. He got up, and held out a hand to me. Cautiously, I took it. He felt strong and warm. He pulled me into a hug, and rocked me back and forth.

Oh, this I could get used to.

Then we hear shouts. Jake looks up, and nods to his friends. The shake and shimmer again, transforming into the majestic beasts. They start to run. And they run _fast._

Jake grabs my hand, and starts to run.

I'm so tired. I cant go on anymore. I feel myself slipping over twigs.

Jake scoops me onto his back, and runs. He's not as fast as the others, but maybe its because of me and he's not.. Changed?

I'm so utterly confused, I feel like my head is going to explode into a million pieces.

I want to ask him so many questions, but I'm afraid Joker will hear.

Soon, we stop. I slide off Jake's back, and look around. We're in a clearing of some sort, but it's a small one. Not like a field or anything. The pines tower above us, and I look up and can see the dark sky and a thousand stars, so sharp and clear. It's like a dream.

I slowly fall to the ground. I look at my hands. Their shaking. I look around wildly for Jake, and I don't see him .

"Jake!" I frantically whisper. He appears at my side in an instant.

"Shh, shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here." His voice is like music. Then it changes to anger. "Why are you out here? What is going on? Do you know how many people are _worried_ about you? I could have killed you, if I hadn't realized who you were." I turn to look at him. I feel so small compared to him. Ok, I'm small compared to everyone. I am only 5 feet.

"Jake… I… I jumped from the Jokers car. It was the only way to escape. He's looking for me! I need you to help! Please! Please!" I cant control myself. My voice rises, and I break into a sob. Oh great. Now I feel like an idiot.

Jakes anger washes away, and he pulls me into his lap. He rocks me back and forth, cradling me in his strong arms. I bury my face into his chest, soaking his bare chest with my salty tears.

I don't know how long we sat like that. Hours? Minutes? Time seemed to stand still for him and me.

Then I remembered how he had found me. He was a wolf. A _wolf._ I pushed myself away from him and scurried to the opposite side of the small clearing. His face showed confusion.

"What?" He softly asks, looking at me through his brown, shaggy bangs. His hair is so soft and gorgeous, I could just pet him forever…

No, stop. He's a _werewolf._ I think. I don't know?

I slowly stand up, and inch away from him. He's getting closer to me. I look at his feet. He doesn't have any shoes. His gray sweatpants' cuffs are muddy and dirty. His dark eyes are surveying my expression.

"JB, please. Come here. I swear, I would never hurt you. Just… let me explain." He pleads, reaching out to me, his eyes begging.

I don't move away anymore. I let him come closer. When he touches my face to brush away some stray hairs, I pull back away.

"Please, please." He softly begs again. He gently takes my hands into his, and pulls me to him. He wraps my arms around his torso, and he puts his on my upper back. He's so much taller than me that he tucks my head under his chin, and sways us back and forth. I grip onto him, not wanting to let go. I hardly know him, but I feels like I do.

"Tell me." I whisper, and I look up into his face. He looks down at me, his eyes sad.

"JB, its not that simple, I…" his voice trails off, cracking at the end. I remove one of my arms from his middle, and stroke his cheek. His face is beautiful and uncut. Unlike mine.

We've stopped swaying. His eyes are roaming my face. Every scar and freckle goes under his unprejudice eyes.

"Tell me, did _he _do that to you?" He snarls, not wanting to say Jokers name.

"Who else?" I reply back sadly. Jake fiercely growls at this, and holds me closer.

Suddenly, I cant stop the question.

"Are you a werewolf?" I babble. He looks down at me, eyes intense. I freeze as I feel his grip tighten on me.

"I wish I wasn't."

"But how..?" My voice trails off, leaving Jake looking uncomfortable.

"JB, if I tell you…" His voice sounds sad again. "If I tell you, then… Then you have to become one too. And its painful. And, really I don't want…" I silence him with my finger on his lips.

"Tell me. With all the details. This could help me greatly." I say, thinking of how this could free me from the Joker forever. Jake looks unsure, but then sighs.

"Anything for you." He says, then kisses my lips softly. He pulls away, but I bring him back. I feel him smile. He leads me to the middle of the clearing, and sits me onto his lap again. We tilt our heads back to admire the stars, and he starts his story.

**Yupp, how was it? Ok, so really, I swear to gummy bears that I did not see twilight. This is really from my imagination. If you don't like this, then don't read. I just really wanted to put Jake into the story, and I liked this idea. R&R pleeeeeeeeease :] **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so, that last chapter, I wrote a while ago. It really was from a dream. No lies, my loyal readers. So, since its summer, and I'm finished with my summer job, I will have some time to write, but not much. I have a whole lot of stuff coming up, so, early mornings, (such as now..around 1:30am..(: ), will prolly be my best time to write. Please send ideas, comments, questions, or constructive criticism on a PM or through a comment. Stay tuned, and don't lose faith in me!! (:**

**3s for you, ZebraaLovee (formally LacrosseGoalie07.. I decided to update, bc its 09..(: )**

"Where to begin?" Jake smiled down at me. I stared up, and kind of shrugged. How am I suppose to know where a werewolf begins his story? He sighed and looked back up at the stars. I looked up there too. Maybe for a sign from God.

"Well, start at the beginning. We have a while. Well, that is, until clown boy tracks me down…Do you think he's still looking for me?" I asked quietly, picking at my cuticles. I didn't want to look at Jake's face. I felt ashamed. I had brought him into this craziness, and now, I was delving even further, asking him to change me. Haven't I had enough of that? People trying to change me… First, my parents. Then the Joker; physically, (the scars), and mentally, (my sanity, or what's left of it). And now, it seemed backwards. I was asking for change this time. I was making a choice. I was condemning myself.

"The beginning? Well, that's a ways back… You see, it started with our first counsel.." He started. "They were the first ones who were…different. They were the ones who realized what they could do. They had a venom in their systems. Don't ask me how it got their, that's a question none of us can answer. That's like saying that humans have their answer about their decesnt. And you don't." He let out a small bark-like laugh. "But, they figured it out. If they bite someone, yes, the stories are true, but that's where it stops. If they bite someone, then they get the venom in their bloodstream. Now, if they have the correct blood type, along with a special set of mutated genes, and all this other medical weirdies, then they change. If not, well, then…They die. That's why we have to be careful about who we bite. We get their medical records, and we also have people in the hospitals who do tests on certain people to see if they 'qualify'. Of course, we make up some reason for the testing, I mean really, what mom is going to bring in her son for werewolf testing?" He laughed at his little joke. I looked at him curiously.

"Wait, so only BOYS can be..wolf…things?" I asked, my voice rising hysterically at the end. The ground started to kind of spin. I am not a boy. I cant be changed. I was going to die.

"What? Oh, uhm. Well, er…" Jake was awkwardly sputtering things out now. I didn't want to be near him. He made a mistake. By telling me, now I would be forced to go through the process. And I would be dead by, well, whenever I would die.

I jumped up from Jakes lap. I didn't want to be near him. I started to run.

Pushing branches, shrubs, and everything else aside, I full out sprinted. I didn't feel the sticks and twigs stabbing into my feet. I was numb to the cold wind on my face and exposed skin. I wanted to run away from everything.

I fought back tears. Which was a good things because, out of nowhere, the huge wolf, (now identified as 'Jake'), was at my heels, growling. Sure, I probably pissed him off, but what do I care?

Root. Foot. Fall. Ouch.

I skidded in the dirt. I tried to look over my shoulder, but I couldn't. Something was pinning me down. Then It flipped me over. It was the huge wolf.

"Okay, sorry. I'm sorry, ok? I know I freaked out, but really? Now I'm going to die? I haven't even been to Europe yet!" I yelled at the monster. That's when I realized, this wolf was different.

Instead of the dark brown eyes and copper colored coat, this wolf was all black, with menacing blue eyes. This was not my Jake. Oh crap.

Suddenly, the wolf howled. It's sound was piercing and scary. I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't. My arms were pinned down but It's front paws. I just shut my eyes, real tight, and hoped it would end soon.

And it did. Then, I heard footsteps. It sounded like shoes…and something else. I was too exhausted to care anymore.

In the pale moonlight, they emerged. Looking like phantoms, I recognized faces and shapes; more wolves with the darker fur and lighter eyes, the Joker& Crew, and the mob bosses with thugs. Had Jake betrayed me? What an ass.

Someone snapped, and the wolves started to shake and shimmer again. I looked up into the face of a boy, about my age, who looked foreign. He had dark hair, and a partial beard. His eyebrows were bushy, but not in a gross way. His eyes were the same bright blue as they had been a few seconds ago.

"Viktor, get off the girl." A voice cut through the awkward silence. It had a heavy accent. I guessed it was a Russian. With a perverted grin, 'Viktor' pushed himself up, (feeling my boobs, probably on purpose.), and stood above me. I hugged my arms around myself, and looked around. My eyes landed on Joker.

"Uhh, howdy?" I said meekly, adding a small wave. He didn't smile. Neither did I. I had no clue what to do anymore. The someone talked again. And it wasn't me with my cowboy greetings.

"So what do we do with her?" This voice had an Italian accent. I guessed it belonged to Maroni.

"Well, we cant have Viktor bite her, we don't know her DNA structures, if she has any mutated genes, what her blood sugar level is…" Another voice trailed off. It sounded American.

So many voices, so many things going on. I wanted to stand up. I didn't like to be vulnerable on the ground. I pushed myself up, only to be grabbed, and locked into Whatshisface's chest. Oh yeah, Viktor the Russian werewolf? I just decided to relax my body. Maybe I could get in a short nap while those people were discussing my health. I just closed my eyes. Hoping they would all fade away. I made my breathing rhythmic, and tried to concentrate on anything but the voices. I heard Viktor's heart beat. I focused on that.

I realized that it made me feel better, focusing on that. It made him seem more human. I liked that. I was sick of monsters. He was warm, but not like Jake.

…Jake. I really hope he was planning on being a knight in shining…fur…tonight. I needed him. I hope he's here soon…

I soon awoke to a jolt. My eyes snapped open, and I was still looking at Viktor's chest, but the atmosphere had changed. I sensed movement to my left, but couldn't see what was going on. It sounded like equipment being set up. Then, machines started whirring to life.

I thought I was still in the woods?

I tried to see something, and caught a glimpse through Viktor's arms. Some doctor was setting stuff up. Hospital stuff. I have a very large fear of hospitals. Have I mentioned that?

I tried to pull away, but was stopped by Viktor's incredible strength. I could feel myself shaking. I didn't want them to run tests on me. Then they, (Viktor?), would change me. And I wanted nothing to do with these psychos. If I was going to be changed or whatever, I wanted to be with Jake. Not some strange kid whom I've never met before. I had to do something. But what?

Before I could think of a plan, I'm spun around, Viktor's arms locked around me still, and forced to walk to the 'testing table'. I don't pick up my feet. I let them drag. I can hear Viktor's frustration, but I still don't pick up my feet.

"Come on now, love, no need to be difficult." He grunts in his thick accent. I continue to drag my feet, though now I was applying pressure, trying to delay whatever what was going to happen. It didn't have much effect on Viktor, because he's so strong, but I keep trying. Finally, he just scoops me up, and bridal-style carries me over to the operation table. I try to slap him, punch him, or just plain hurt him. Its not doing any good.

He's laughing. At me. Oh. No. He. Didn't.

I snap. I scream in his face and use all of my adrenaline to do something. I remember an old trick, shove the nose into the brain. I go for it. Its worth a shot.

I flatten my palm, and look away, shoving my hand in a general 'that way' direction at his nose, and make contact.

He yells. I think he's cursing in Russian. Oh, I'm good.

I take my chance, and break away from the odd collection of wolves, mobsters, and clowns.

Suddenly, the cries of pain turn to roars.

_Don't look back, girl, just keep running. Just go!_ I tell myself. I can hear things crashing through the woods. Hm. I didn't even think about the whole werewolf thing.

Snarls. Pain. Blackness.

Ow. OWWWW. Oh god, I have to be dying. This pain is horrendous.

Uhhhhhnnn. I should have just stayed with Jake. Then none of this would have happened. God, why am I so stupid?! Jeez, could you at least given me some common sense? I mean really? Who would have thought that there are werewolves in Gotham's city limits. This is getting ridiculous.

I try to open my eyes. Success. Light is cascading down from the dark green canopy. I look away. I don't want to be in the light right now.

I move my head to the right. I see my arm. I wiggle my fingers. They still work. I look to the left and repeat. They're ok too. I try to sit up.

"Ahhhh GOD!" I wheeze and fall back down. It hurts. I pull my arms to my sides, and inspect my middle, using my hands. It's sticky, but dry. I rub my fingers in the substance. My fingers return red. It's blood. And by the feel of it, there's a lot.

My whole body aches. It feels like I've been lying here forever. Hm. Maybe I have. Maybe I'm a ghost? Anything could be possible.

Crack. Crack. Rustle. Sniff.

I move my head slightly to the sound. Out of the surrounding brush, a copper wolf with dark brown eyes appears. Along with a whole entourage.

Cautiously, they move to me. They sniff around, then sniff me. I stay still, hoping they will leave. I'm embarrassed. Here I am, mauled by another wolf boy, after running away from the one who was trying to protect me, who I thought had sold me out.

I opened my mouth to call out to Jake, but no sound came out. I tried again.

"Jake!" I croak. It hurts my throat. I feel very dehydrated. My head spins, and I feel a migraine coming on.

Jake shivers and changes back into his human form. The others around him do the same. I don't recognize any of them.

Jake kneels beside me. He looks angry.

"Jake, please, I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me." I hoarsely gasp. I feel awful. Oh, I really hope he isn't too mad… He's so cute…

"Who did this to you?" He says slowly and darkly. I can feel his anger. Its very frightening. I cant speak. "Well? JB?" He questions again.

I try to open my mouth and say something, but my throat locks, and tears come instead. I don't know what else to do. I use my arms to cover my face, but Jake pulls them away. His expression is softer now, more gentle. His friends are gone. We're alone again. He sits me up. But it hurts. I hiss from the sudden pain.

"Whoa, whoa. Sorry about that. Just relax now, okay? I got you, I got you." He soothes. He cradles me gently into him, and I give in. He feels much nicer than Viktor.

Viktor. What a douche. I mean, really? Who randomly tries to eat someone alive? Oh, right. It was provoked… Oopsies.

"Jake, we need to get out of here now! There's the mob, and Joker, and Viktor…" I whisper. I cant speak any louder, it hurts too much.

"What? Viktor? Is he Russian? WHAT DID HE DO?" He shouts the last part. I can feel his temper rising again. I need to calm him down. I lift a hand to his face and gently stroke him. He's very warm. And I'm cold.

"Shhh, shh. I provoked him. He was trying to get me to some table, for tests or something? And I punched him. I didn't know that it would really hurt him, I mean, he's so strong, and I was afraid that they were going to do something bad to me…" I trail off, hiccupping, and crying again. I just keep touching Jake's face, and try to not completely lose it.

"So he did this," he motions down my body at the deep scratches and claw marks, "to you. Because you punched him? Wow." He just shook his head. "JB, werewolves are very…explosive creatures. Things can piss us off pretty easily. When we have someone that we care about, an instinct takes over. He saw that I…uhm…care for you, so, that made him jealous. He wants you, not just to add to his pack, but for his…girlfriend, or mate." He grimaced. I shuddered. Ew.

"Did he bite me?" I asked quietly. Jake didn't say anything for a moment. Then he spoke.

"No, no I don't think so. He just got you really bad. Its really going to take some time to get you healed up… I better take you to Yellow House."

"Yellow House? What's that?"

"A safe place. Don't worry. And, sleep on the way back. Your exhausted. Climb onto my back when I phase." He instructed.

"Phase?"

"Its our word for changing from one form to another."

And with that, he phased, and I attempted to climb on. It took a little bit. And then we were off. His body, all lean with muscle and whatever else wolf boys need, was galloping beneath me.

I finally felt free. I finally felt a little more sane…Even though I was on the back of boy who could magically turn into a beast.

**How'd you like them apples? (: Remember to review!! Oh, to me this seems like an ending, but trust me, its so nawt. (: **


End file.
